gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Capture of Denmark
This is a recount of the capture of Denmark, and how it became occupied by Matthew Blastshot, and the Royal Navy. It is written from three points: the historical viewpoint, the viewpoint of a British soldier who participated in capturing King Fredrick IV, and the viewpoint of a Danish defender. Historical Recount The following recount is written from the point of a historian. The Plan On the day of May 11, 1722, King George II and First Sea Lord Matthew Blastshot met at a small shack on the edge of Hanover. A plan was erected. This plan would soon bring the downfall of the king of Denmark, Fredrick IV, and put it under British rule. The Gift The following week, the King Fredrick IV was sitting upon his throne in the bustling port of Copenhagen. British ships of the line approached the harbor, and the Danes were put on patrol. First Sea Lord Matthew Blastshot disembarked the ship, and approached King Fredrick. Dialogue of said meeting was recorded. Matthew Blastshot: Greetings, oh mighty King Fredrick! I bring gifts from the far lands of England, and with King George's personal greeting! Fredrick IV: Mange tak, først havet lord. De gaver er meget værdsat. Jeg vil gerne spørge, hvorfor disse gaver er blevet forelagt? Matthew Blastshot: My glorious King George wishes to establish trade routes with you, and sends you many fine, fine gifts! I, head of the Royal Navy, have been tasked with bringing you said items! Fredrick IV: Udmærket, bringe dem i! Matthew Blastshot: Honorable king, the gifts bestowed upon you are many, and should await in a suitable place. They are unclean from travel at sea. May I order my men to send them to one of your many storage houses? Fredrick IV: Ja! Jeg vil få mine afskærmninger sender deres mænd til lager. Jeg skal undersøge de gaver i morgen. Matthew Blastshot: At once! Records show that these gifts were compiled of many trade items, such as fruit and spices. Among these were crates of extremely valued books. It is possible a mighty ship-of-the-line was even granted upon King Fredrick IV. The Attack At Night As King Fredrick IV was fast asleep that night, a bustle went on at ground level. British assassins had emerged from the crates of goods, slew the guards, and were approaching the palace. A single assassin sent a signal from the docks, which signaled to the British fleet, who approached at top speed towards Copenhagen. Meanwhile, the assassins, had ignited several of the cellars at the palace, and caused a large distraction, as reports have told. The assassins then captured King Fredrick IV in his sleep, and held him ransom. As the battle raged within the palace, Navy soldiers took Copenhagen by force, taking prisoners, and killing those who thought themselves strong enough to face the might of the Royal Navy with a mere musket. The palace was stormed, and the battle was over. Rebellion Soon after the fall of Fredrick, mere days after, a rebellion began. Hundreds of men marched through the streets of Copenhagen, in an attempt to storm the palace and free their king. A large battle broke out in the town circle that sat before the palace. In the end, the Brits came out on top, with many casualties. Any rebels that were not killed were imprisoned. Afterwards After the battle, First Sea Lord Matthew Blastshot was appointed Viceroy of Denmark under King George II. Copenhagen resumed daily business, though under British rule. As for King Fredrick IV, it is believed he was shackled and moved to a dungeon far in the countryside, possible across the water. A large chain of prisoners was sent to a hidden fortress near Heming. A Naval Officer's Recount The following recount is that of a Naval Officer working for First Lord Blastshot. He was tasked with hiding among the gifts, and taking down King Fredrick IV. His name was Commander William Stormbow. Briefing It was just another voyage, I thought. Being sent to the battle between Spain and England. Figured I'd be boarding a flagship. But no, we went north, on none other than the HMS Victory. On the voyage, I was sent to a private part of the HMS Victory. There, I met several other fellow officers. I took my seat towards the back of the room. We waited for a few minutes, then First Sea Lord Blastshot entered the room! He gave us our mission: to hide among cargo, and capture the king of Denmark. We were given dark, comfortable uniforms. We were then brought to the cargo hold, where we were hidden in crates and barrels. Disembarking & Presenting The cargo was put upon the dock. Through the holes, I could see many peasants staring in wonder. They were more staring at the large and new HMS Fredrick that sat in port. I grew a large smile, because I knew what was awaiting the Danish soldiers that would try and take up residence on that "gifted" ship. The cargo was carried to the courtyard just outside the palace walls. We waited. Finally, at the time the bell rang, I silently emerged from my crate, ran to the door, and sneaked inside. I waited in the hall before the throne room for a long while. When Lord Blastshot emerged, I quickly ran to my crate, and hid within. We were brought to a cellar, where we spent several hours, guarded. The Attack When the clocktower rang two o'clock, we emerged from the cargo, and killed the guards. Once we did that, we emerged from our cellar, ran to nearby cellars, and began igniting them. We hid when the guards came, and then locked them in the hallways leading to the cellars. There was so much smoke, only a few survived. After we locked them in, we made our way up to King Fredrick IV's room. We aroused him from his sleep, put a dagger to his throat, and wrapped him in chains. We slowly made our way through the palace, shooting any guards on sight, until we reached the main hall. There, Lord Blastshot met us. The battle was won. Cleaning Up Several days later, we escorted the king from Copenhagen, all the way to a secret fort just twenty miles from the town of Heming. I never stayed to see the rebellion in Copenhagen, but one of my mates, Robert, did. I sailed back to England, and left that cold, cold land. ~Commander William Stormbow of the Royal Navy of Great Britain A Danish Soldier's Recount The following recount is that of a Danish Guard working for King Fredrick IV. He was tasked to repel the English invaders. His name was Overbetjent (Sergeant) Fritz Olsen. It has been translated from Danish, but the Danish version has been posted first. Danish En Englænder Jeg var på Afpatruljere told fastsat på dokanlæg, når en stor engelske skib henvendte sig havn. Jeg vidste, at dette var ikke godt. Når skibet Observatørens ilandsætning, en engelsk havet kraft officer, som jeg senere konstateret, var leder af Englands havet kraft Observatørens ilandsætning. Vi har haft samtale, og jeg har forstået anglade han gaver til god kongen Fredrick. Jeg ledede han og hans mange campingvogne til slot. Med hans to Livvagter, jeg havde ført ham på tronen plads, som forelægges ham. Jeg fulgte min plads i den linje af afskærmninger. Seige Var nær to om morgenen. Jeg var Patruljering dækket af Fredrick, når flere væbnede soldater ambushed mig. Jeg gjorde mig sværd og dræbte dem. Jeg bemærkede der var adskillige andre Råb blandt dæk. Jeg vidste, at dette var et baghold. Jeg sprunget ud fra det skib, og i den iskolde vand. Når jeg landes mig på dokanlæg, jeg fanget fremlaeggelse af en morder skyde en fakkel i himlen, ved hjælp af en crossbow. Jeg sad i tavshed, og i flere minutter så noget. Hævne I min sorg, jeg traveled i København og besøgte flere byer i landet. En dag, på en bar, mødte jeg en skinny mand. Hans navn blev John Macbatten. Tilsyneladende, han havde planlagt at hjælpe en konge Fredrick meget. Sammen, vi har planlagt vores revolution. Nogle dage senere, i og Macbatten ført en revolution. Vi grund den britiske, men Dræbt par. Jeg selv har tabt en hånd i kampen. Kun nogle få timer senere, vi blev forkastet. Macbatten og jeg flygtede ved hjælp af en krig skib. English An Englishman I was on patrol duty down at the docks, when a big English ship approached harbor. I knew this was not good. When the ship disembarked, an English Navy officer, who I later found out was the leader of England's Navy disembarked. We engaged in conversation, and I understood he brought gifts for good King Fredrick. I led he and his many caravans to the palace. With his two bodyguards, I led him to the throne room, and presented him. I then took my place in the line of guards. I quietly listened as the First Sea Lord spoke to the king. When the conversation was over, I resumed my post at the ports that night. There, I saw the mighty English ship that was given to the king. It was named the Fredrick. I took my post up on one of it's mighty crow's nests. Seige It was near two in the morning. I was patrolling the deck of the Fredrick, when several armed soldiers ambushed me. I drew my sword, and killed them. I noticed there were several other cries among the decks. I knew this was an ambush. I jumped off the ship, and into the icy water. When I hoisted myself onto the docks, I caught sight of an assassin shooting a torch into the sky, using a crossbow. I sat in silence, and for several minutes saw nothing. Suddenly, out of the fog, the British admiral's ships sailed into the harbor. The men disembarked, and laid siege the town. I battled for hours, nonstop. The sun was rising when the battle ended. I had sustained several wounds, and I knew that my men were worse off. I ran into the shadows, plotting my revenge. Revenge In my sorrow, I traveled out of Copenhagen, and visited several cities in the country. One day, at a bar, I met a skinny man. His name was John Macbatten. Apparently, he had been planning to help out King Fredrick greatly. Together, we planned our revolution. Several days later, I and Macbatten led a revolution. We swarmed the British, yet killed few. I myself lost a hand in the battle. Only a few hours later, we were defeated. Macbatten and I fled, using a war ship. We landed in a distant land called Prussia. We went our separate ways, and I traveled north. I made my way to the Netherlands, were I made my living as a trade officer. I will never forget my homeland of Copenhagen, which I constantly return to. I will not give up my dream of freeing it. ~Overbetjent Fritz Olsen of the Danish Royal Guards Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan wars Category:World Role-Play Category:Role-Play Category:Countries Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories